Vehicles such as trucks and passenger cars have a front fascia with a grille having openings to permit airflow into the engine compartment to provide cooling. While the grille openings provide beneficial cooling effects, the airflow into the engine compartment increases the aerodynamic drag of the vehicle. The air that enters the grille openings instead of being deflected around the vehicle increases drag and decreases the aerodynamic airflow considerations of the vehicle.
Aerodynamic airflow considerations are a priority of vehicle body design. Effective airflow management over a vehicle body can be critical in meeting functional demands for passenger compartment acoustics, fuel efficiency and safety of passenger type vehicles. Aerodynamic design also enhances vehicles control and improves speed of passenger vehicles. Front air dams are a common aerodynamic feature used to controls airflow around the vehicle and limit front end lift and create down-force.